A Heart Of Stone
by Xylia Ren
Summary: Luke Stone, of my story "The 151st Annual Hunger Games", was once in love with a girl. This is her story of that time and how his entrance into the Hunger Games affects her. Two-shot


**A Heart of Stone**

* * *

_**He has a heart of stone. If you can carve into it, you will be there forever. Eternally etched into a part of him that can never be touched.**_

_This is my story. This is my story of meeting Luke Stone, the District 1 male tribute of the 151__st__ Annual Hunger Games._

_My name is Alexia Rose, I am 18 years old. I lived in District 1 with my mother and father and little brother Jaymee. Now I live in District 4 with my aunt and son, Cory._

_I have been close friends with Luke Stone since we were 8. We used to pick blackberries from the thickets behind the Justice Building. We used to go swimming in the lake in the woods on hot summer days._

_When we were older he told me he loved me. This is the story of that day._

* * *

"Luke! Don't run away from me when I'm trying to talk to you!" Ivy Stone shouted after her son as he dragged me into the woods with him.

"Where are we going?" I demanded. Luke just smiled and kept running deeper into the woods.

Finally he slowed down and I tried to catch my breath. I looked around me and gasped. We were standing in a grassy meadow dotted with yellow and blue flowers. Bees hummed lazy around the meadow and butterflies danced from flower to flower.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. I was afraid of talking too loudly and scaring away the serenity of the meadow.

"So are you." Luke said softly. I looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I said, confused. I was sure I hadn't heard him properly.

"I said that you are beautiful too." Luke repeated.

"Oh." I said, surprised. I looked down at my hands, tracing patterns on my palms like I always do when I'm nervous.

"'Oh'? I tell you that you are beautiful and all you can reply with is 'Oh'?" Luke said laughing. I pushed him lightly with my shoulder.

"Yes. Oh." I smiled at him; then I asked him, "Why do you think I'm beautiful?"

"The way your lips part when you are in awe of something. The way your hair floats around you like a haze. The way your green eyes light up when you see me. The way you don't care about what other people think. The way you stand up for what you believe in—"

I cut him off, "Ok, I get it, you think I'm beautiful."

"You're right, I do." He said; he took my small hand in his big one. I blushed and looked at my hand, the one that wasn't intertwined in his.

"I think you're very handsome." I said quietly. In my mind's eye I could see Luke smiling at me in class; laughing when I said silly things; helping me with my homework and now; the way he looked with his black hair spiked up, he green eyes sparkling at me, holding my hand.

"I- I love you Lex." Luke muttered. I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I whispered. Luke let go of my hand and caressed my cheek. He lifted my chin and kissed me.

He tasted like mint and his lips were soft against mine. Our lips moved in sync as we breathed together. I melted into him as he wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me closer to him.

When I pulled away from him I was completely breathless.

"Wow." I said matter-of-factly.

Luke laughed shakily, "Yeah. Wow."

We held hands and walked down to the lake that we liked to swim in. I slid off my shorts and t-shirt, revealing a pink bikini, and jumped into the cold water. Luke followed more slowly, he was always like that.

He dove underwater and grabbed my ankles, pulling me off balance and I splashed into the water. He pulled me under and kissed me softly.

* * *

When we got home that evening we were both wrinkly like prunes and giddy. I walked up to my house and Luke followed me. He hugged me tightly and then I kissed his cheek and went inside.

We were inseparable for a year, but then I got pregnant with his child. He left me and I had to move to District 4 to live with my aunt.

* * *

_But this was all before he met Sky Mackenzie and they became best friends. This is the original story._

* * *

_**I think that I'm going to make this a two-shot, the next chapter will be of Lexi in District 4 and the impact on her of Luke going into the Hunger Games. Review and tell me what you think!**_

_**-xoxo, Xylia**_


End file.
